The Avengers
The Arsinos Avengers are a team of the most powerful individuals in the world, that can come together in a time of need to fight for the good of Arsinos. The team's rooster is kept secret from the general public, so very few people know who the Avengers identities really are. There are dozens of speculations, of course, but the Avengers reputation is legendary. Formation It began with the forging of the Fellowship of the Arse-Stick, a crack team of heroes that banded together to bring the evil Sodney Masher to justice. Though a member of the team was lost, the actions of the Fellowship ultimately saved the world from an unstoppable armaggedon. When the mission was done, the team went their seperate ways. However, rumour of the heroes that saved the world quickly reached the public eye. Though nobody knows who they are, everybody quietly hopes that, should the world ever need them again, the heroes will once again come together. They became known as the Avengers. What is the future for these heroes? Surely the world will need them again? Only time will tell... Current Avengers The rooster as it currently stands. The Avengers have one common goal - to save the world from unimaginable threats that countries would otherwise take too long or bicker too much over to respond to in time. Some are world leaders, but all government duties are set aside when the time is assembled. They come together as a unit. They are currently directed by Sethos. Kanegella After going through a variety of administrative roles Kanegella decided to give something back to those hard working people she has dedicated her political career to helping and also to outdo Kane Jr and prove once and for all that daddies little girl is beeter suited to inherit Kaneland. Already a 5 star general her handbag is her most deadly weapon and contains many useful devices. *'Handbag slap' Kangella uses her handbag to deadly effect and it has been known to take an enemies head clean off. Catwoman As agile as she is deadly, this master-thief joins the rank of the Avengers in search of reward as apose to saving the world. Regardless, her needs met up with those of the rest and she has been added to the group. Her skill in melee combat has been the downfall of many a man who has underestimated her. *'Cunning '- Catwoman is known for having tricked her way into the most highly secured buildings. She is capable of putting on an act that will fool most mortal men, and possibly talk them into lowering their guard or allowing the group to pass unattacked. *'Martial Arts' - As a well trained martial artist, Catwoman gets a bonus to melee combat. She is also capable of climbing. *'Stubborn' '''- Catwoman normally prefers working alone, and refuses to allow people to offer her help. If she is selected to be healed, there is a 40% chance she will refuse the med-kit and it will be wasted. If an action involves two or more parties, there is also a chance she will refuse to take part. James Bond Stemming from Stahl, Bond's reputation for espionage and infiltration has earned him quite the reputation among world leaders. Many fear the day that Bond will become involved in their affairs - it never ends well for them. James is a highly trained secret agent, talented at martial arts and sharp shooting, who is good at thinking on his feet in dire situations. *'''Secret Agent - Bond is highly trained is espionage and working behind enemy lines. Bond can choose to sneak around if he chooses to, thus getting a better position on enemy lines or going for a surprise attack. If working in conjunction with another shooter, he can mark targets for them and garantee a better kill. He also gets a bonus to shooting with his pistol. *'First Aid' - Bond has seen and dealt with the worst of possible injuries - there are rumours that he is capable of re-attaching a man's head. He is a healer. *'Veteran' - Due to Bond's long experience with the Avengers, his negative trait is removed. The Witness Once a missionary for The Watchtower, The Witness walked the globe knocking on doors and offering salvation in the form of tiny pamphlets. After years of having doors slammed in his face and being riduculed something unmerciful The Witness decided that he would have to take some radical action to get the non-believers to realise the truth and worship Jehova God. After performing a ritual known as "The Summoning of Broken Doors" he returned to this earth with an incredible gift which he claimed was from Jehova God. With lightning speed The Witness fought through the most dangerous cities, he knocked gang members unconscious with astonishing martial arts and unleashed the conversion upon them. The conversion had roughly a rather high success rate with most of people seeing the truth and only a few of them dying from the magnitude of what they saw, those who were neither converted or killed by the visions were dubbed heathens by The Witness and he unleashed a barrage of razor sharp pamphlets to remove them from this world. *'Conversion '- attempts to convert lackies. Some may join him, some may die. *'Piercing Pamphlets' - Fires a volley of razor sharp Watchtower pamphlets at the enemy (ranged) *'Weakness '- Kane Jr The son and eldest child of Kane and Nigella, Kane Jr has been a world famous presence on this map since he was born. He initially caused uproar when, as a baby, he was given control of Kaneland by his father, and promptly out of spite gave away the country to Stahl and AAC (these actions can be excused given that he was at the time being sexually abused by Noel Edmunds). Since then, he has gone to great lengths to disobey his father at all costs, including a brief spell as a member of the Cult of the Machine God when he tried to kill Harry Styles. Since then, he has faced his punishment on The Holiday Island, and is studying a fine art degree in Dalania, partly just as a way of getting laid and getting high all the time, and partly, once again, because Kane didn't want him to. However, once his mother (who he infinitely preferred to his father) was killed by Masher, he decided that he needed to avenge her death (despite those responsible pretty much all being dead already), and joined The Avengers Traits TBA Ned Flanders Railas Davion Having previously retired from the avengers following The Last Eviction due to his severe injuries, and passed the role to comrade Ozriel Kais, many believed Davion would not rejoin the Avengers again. However, following his friend's sacrifice, Davion has returned, but decked out in a new version of his gear. Former Avengers *Sethos - Retired from active field duty *Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Killed in Action *Stephen Hawking - Killed in Action *Barney the Purple Dinosaur - Killed in Action *The Silent Shadow - Retired to concentrate on killing The Devilish Rogue *Severus Snape - Killed by Van Helsing *Towlie - Killed in Action - Died a Hero *Van Helsing - Captured by the Cult - augmented by the Cult, and then Killed in Action (fighting the Avengers) *Alec - Captured abd executed by the Cult *Jack Sparrow - Killed In Action* *Xena, Warrior Princess - Killed in Action* *Kais - Killed In Action* *Sherlock Holmes - Killed in Action* *Nigella Lawson - Killed in Action* *Mohammad Ali - Killed in Action* (*) Avengers who lost their life in the final battle with Masher. Enemies Currently none... It's quiet... too quiet... Gameplay See Avenger Gameplay Also see PvP The Missions *The Fall of King Masher *Cleansing the Island of Doom *The Last Eviction *Dropping the Base *The Curious Case of the Missing Cat *The Assassination of Taylor Swift *The Larceny of the Table *The Hunt for Magneto *Rise of the Machine God (Part One) *Rise of the Machine God (Part Two) *Rise of the Machine God (Part Three)